


启瓶邪|正人君子 — 落幕

by NoraZ



Category: ABO - Fandom, 启瓶邪, 启邪, 瓶邪 - Fandom, 盗墓笔记 | Time Raiders (2016)
Genre: M/M, 小妈梗
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraZ/pseuds/NoraZ
Summary: 张启山A和吴邪O是已经互相标记的情侣。吴邪怀孕了，但自己还尚未知道。张启山才因为一些原因受了伤，吴邪却进入了发情期：如果没有合适的alpha，他就会流产。而最合适的alpha显然是张起灵。





	启瓶邪|正人君子 — 落幕

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢点梗，我尽力了……

发情期最初最浅的一波，吴邪依靠自己的手指挨了过去。到第二波的时候，虽然他的理智尚全，但身体已经被房间里逸散的alpha信息素完全唤起，哪怕他并拢了腿吃进一颗跳蛋，后穴依然在饥渴地张合。

椅子发出吱呀吱呀的声音，是张起灵站了起来，文件放到一旁，手指滑过皮带。吴邪勉力抬起眼，倒也没什么需要确认的——哪怕是一个被标记过的omega，这样的画面也足以让这位年轻的alpha蓄势待发。

张起灵说，多有得罪。

来自己发情期后妈的屋里的alpha，居然也懂得多有得罪。你大概还觉得自己是个绅士。吴邪冷哼一声。启山还在icu里，你且得意着吧。

很快他就没心思想这些了。他的情潮在察觉到alpha信息素的时刻就已经过分活跃，前面后面一起都在淌水。吴邪夹紧了腿，事实上，夹紧了屁股里的那只跳蛋，又被张起灵分开。男人的表情还挺漠然，ps到工作会议上也不会不妥。

张起灵大概是个处男。吴邪不乏恶意地想，或者就是他身边的omega总是对他的技术有一些虚假的吹捧。张起灵力气有些太大了，还对他的乳头有一些匪夷所思的狂热，荷尔蒙的热潮都掩不住他红肿的胸口在过度碰触后的疼痛。

但是omega身体太过柔软了。尤其是发情期的，已经被操熟了的，欲求不满的omega来说，哪怕是这样的行为，都足够让他身后泡软了床单。吴邪不耐烦他的这种拖沓，自己把手埋了进去。那里已经足够柔软了，跳蛋被吞的很深，吴邪早记不得遥控器扔在哪，只是自己用手指去摩挲。淫水把他搅出咕嘟咕嘟的声音，张起灵敏锐地发现， 抬起他的腿，架到自己肩膀上。这是一个观赏的姿势。吴邪不愿意露怯，便也随他去，大大方方地拿手指操自己。要是张起灵再不动手，他也就这会儿能硬气了，要是张起灵立马动手，他大概也软乎成水了了。即若如此，不如干脆多硬气一会儿。

张起灵喉结滚动，果然伸出手要去摸他下面。吴邪抬脚按住那只手。他已经接近脱力了，张起灵却真的放下手来，目不转睛地看他。

alpha的信息素太浓了。吴邪闭上眼睛。张起灵有雪的味道。吴邪借他的味道去怀念自己的每一场性事。如果这时候是张启山，已经捅进去了。只是张启山向来喜欢看自己受不住的样子，这会该是哄他喊两句老公，逼他摆好骑乘的姿势，柔情蜜意完了，又要六亲不认地凶他。好在他很吃这套。

手被抽了出去。吴邪睁开眼。张起灵面色不虞，托起他的屁股插进去。他仿佛经历了一次提前的高潮，发出生理性的，满足的低吟。

想完了吗？

张起灵问他。

他回答不出来。他敏感点太浅了，张起灵抵着进来，榨出了他一片泪花。被钉在了男人的肉柱上，他的身体还嫌不满足，被本能裹挟着扭腰去凑趣。这淫洞，连带他的屁股，他的胸乳，他的每一寸皮肤，都已经被张启山开发透了，不管是轻是重都能引得他寡顾廉耻的呻吟。张起灵揉他的屁股，他立刻绷紧身体。

张起灵声音不太稳。我相信你怀孕了。

怀孕？怀孕什么？吴邪不明白他在说什么，他只觉得自己在流水，眼泪跟着一起落下来。张起灵提着他的腰干他，仿佛是把性器都埋进了水里。吴邪的身体照理不该对自己继子如此多情，但发情期似乎与人产生了什么奇妙的化学反应，让他提早变成了性欲的奴隶。吴邪快要化在床上，张着嘴淫叫，依稀是还要，或者就是干我。

跳蛋还在身体里面，被张起灵的阴茎顶在穴心上。肉洞被alpha撑变了形，吴邪被顶得直哆嗦。他没能提供太多花样，就被插得说不出话来，舌头吐在外面，嗓子干得像被砂纸摸过。他用手去摸阴茎与肉穴的交界。太大了。omega的身体生来是为了感受与享受alpha过度的性能力。他想把跳蛋拿走，却无法表达。张起灵粗喘，捉住他那只手，塞了一个指节进去。

哪怕是发情期。吴邪觉得身体都快要变形。哪怕是发情期，没有扩张地硬塞也太超过了。他想把手指拿出来，又被人紧紧攥着手腕。他挣扎的厉害，张起灵打了一下他的屁股。

这可不得了了。吴邪的脚趾都卷了起来，他凭空生出力气，想往张起灵胯下贴。他疑心这是幻觉。张启山也会做这样的事情，非要让吴邪自己指奸自己，又趁吴邪想要得直淌眼泪，猛地插进去。每次玩这样的桥段，他都能立刻陷入高潮，后穴的水能涌好几次，被堵在里面，好像是被灌了满肚子精液。张启山会低下身来，对他说，宝贝，你全喷我身上了——

他回到人间，高潮被人掌控，血液和精液一起逆流。张起灵熨得颇为平整的衬衣被汗浸湿了，让他几乎想上去舔一口。

想完了吗。张起灵俯视他。这是最后一次。

 


End file.
